Scarlett Ferris
|image1 = Scarlett Ferris.png}} Scarlett Ferris is a 2021-introduced and all-around character. She is a shapphires and a student at Enchatria High. Her best friends in life, to the point that they, for all intents and purposes are sisters, are Melody and Penelope. Scarlett usually functions as the leader of their group and together the trio are some of the worst sources of trouble at the school. Scarlett is a definite mean girl, who delights in bringing others misery, but she also has a soft spot for those in need, finding no satisfaction in bringing down someone who already is down. It is in this crucial way she differs from her pseudo-friend Nina von Puckett. Many of Scarlett's acts are a form of revenge, even if she is the party that is wrong. She is easily hurt when people so much as imply they don't want to associate with her and her retaliation often vastly outweighs the slight. Scarlett is currently in a relationship with Rocko. As of 2026, her last name is no longer listed for some reason. Portrayers In the English cartoon, Scarlett was voiced by Erica Lindbeck. By Adventures of the Girl Squad and the reboot or Generation 2, she is now voiced by Jennifer Hale. In the Latin American version, she's voiced by Diana Jaramillo in volume 2, and by Analiz Sánchez since volume 3. Character Personality She has a sapphire-like attitude, and is self-assured, with a touch of a sarcastic purr. In "Super Building", she stands up for the cheerleaders when Judy critiques them, but it seems like it was more about taking Cleo down a peg. She is an opportunist and a manipulator, whose clique of followers never speak for themselves and do her bidding. She causes a lot of trouble for the ghouls, whether it's by revealing their secret routine to their cheerleading rivals, texting rumors about them or spreading dissent by playing to people's insecurities. However, she shows a softer side to people in need of help, such as a troll named Tasha, and Judy von Puckett when she was new to cheerleading. In light of this, in the cartoon, she did actually do Ginna a favor by forcing Jimmy to admit he lied and finally confront his parents about their judgmental views on salt superhumans. She is also willing to cooperate with other superhumans, even those she dislikes, on occasion. For instance, Scarlett plays on sports teams with the main girls in "Join the Team", and shows very little animosity toward them, demonstrating good sportsmanship and even enjoying the experience (though she opted not to join permanently, as she "isn't much of a joiner"). She also helps with the fundraiser in the Cirque de Chic episodes, performing as a tightrope walker. In "Great Barrier Reef", she eventually stood up for Gina before the performance, due to Kala's bullying. In "Gina Miller and the Great Australia Creation", Gina helps Scarlett cope with her fear of water, and after learning of Gina's stage fright, Scarlett fills in for her at the talent show and is the Miller family's dance coach. Scarlett also proved in "Enchatria Mashionals Part 2" that, while she is scheming and manipulating, she is also honest. While she will always do her best to come out on top, she feels that victory is pointless if it is earned by cheating. Scarlett is also shown as athletic, as seen in the webisode "Join the Team". Despite not being able to sing in "Boo York", she is featured as a Fierce Rockers doll with Catty. Appearance Toralei has tannish skin, with a darker orange spot around her eye. She has dark orange tiger stripes running up her right arm and left leg and four on her face. Her hair is styled in an asymmetrical bob, and is dark orange with black stripes on her bangs in the webisodes; however in the merchandise, the part of her bangs with the stripes is a lighter orange. Her signature outfit consists of a deep pink tiger-striped shirt with a black, open studded mini jacket over it, an orange scarf around her neck, reddish-orange biker gloves, a yellow belt around her waist, black leggings with deep pink tears, and open-toed shoes with deep pink laces and wedges. In Generation 2, she still maintains her signature appearance and outfit remains the same, but her leggings are longer and cut down to her ankles. She also has no bangs and her hair is slightly longer. Her fur is also lighter. Abilities Scarlett is a sapphire creature, and therefore holds many abilities that she shares with the actual feline. * Feline Instincts: Scarlett will at times be compelled by certain catlike instincts, which can or not be an ability at times, including extending blasting lasers or retracting claws and fear canines sound like a angry cat. * Athleticism: Like all sapphires(except [Finster), Scarlett is very athletic. * Agility: As a sapphire, Scarlett has an increased agility and flexibility being swift and fast and always landing on her feet, which comes in handy when you're a cheerleader. Skillset * Voice Impersonation: Scarlett has the ability to mimic voices with ease, which she uses in her mischief. * She is also a skilled dancer, as shown when she coaches Gina’s family. Relationships Family According to her 'Campus Stroll' diary, she lives in a steady household with two loving parents (although these are her adoptive parents). Five older siblings are mentioned in "The Nine Lives Sapphires of Scarlett", with her being the runt, meaning she is a sextuplet. She spent most of her life on the street due to being abandoned as a baby. She was arrested for juvenile delinquency and sent to the pound with the Sapphire Twins. The three were later given the chance to enroll at Monster High, which they accepted. It is unknown what happened to Scarlett's birth parents, but her siblings were adopted by another superhumans family. Friends Along with Scarlett's introduction in "Super Building" came the introduction of the twin cat girls Melody and Penelope, whom Scarlett in her 'Campus Stroll' diary describes to be like sisters to her. She has made enemies of many of the Enchatria High girls, declaring Judy an enemy in "Wizard Trials" after she wasn't reinstated on the squad, and causing trouble for the team during their cheerleading camp and trials. In "Queen of the Scammed" she texted everyone that Judy and the squad are going to stay overnight at Enchatria High on Friday the 13th. But they fail when the ghouls stay overnight. One fact is for sure: she's definitely not friends with Judy von Puckett. According from Judy's 'School's Out' diary reveals that Scarlett and the sapphire twin sisters are on the squad because of her older sister Nina and is apparently still in touch with her, the diary also states that Nina is a "sapphire person" which may extend their acquaintanceship, since cats are considered sacred in Egypt. In the episode "The Nine Lives Sapphires of Scarlett", she seems to be friends with Jennifer because she makes a news segment on her. At the end of the episode, Scarlett states that she loves the segment. The Band named Scarlett and the Sapphires song called Tricks Up My Sleeve in Rainbow Rocks. There is a possibility she's friends with Wendy, seeing how often Wendy's nice to her. TV specials with such examples include Fusion Magic and Great Barrier Reef. Although Scarlett has taken advantage of Wendy sometimes. Tawnya is also on the soccer team with her. Pet Scarlett's pet is a female pink lion cub, named Fangs. Romance Scarlett is in a relationship with Rocko from Shadow City High. Supposedly, their mutual penchant for playing dirty if that's what it takes to win is what attracts them to each other. But in the "A Night in Paradise: Prom 2024" dance, Jack took her not caring about how she tried to ruin the dance and as what Rachel said she looked happy when they were dancing. In the film Welcome to Enchatria High one of the Bulliez from Rebecca Strips' army attempts to flirt with her, and she seems to not mind it. While she did originally show interest in Kenan Valentine due to their shared love of scheming, she was upset with him after he used her as a shield to avoid being splashed himself. Appearances Volume 3 In "Airborn Infection" after Jackson passes the cooties to Judy, Rachel tells her to pass them to Scarlett. After she has the cooties, Penelope and Melody back away remarking they are supposed to be her best friends and gets sad, Wendy then ask her to give her the cooties and she passes them to her without question. TV specials In "Fight On!", Scarlett was seen only at the beginning, taunting the ghouls as usual. She was later seen at the party, dancing with Donald O'Brein after stealing him from a backgrouder girl. Scarlett took her usual role of antagonist in "Why Do Girls Fall in Love?" after not being invited to Lori's Sweet 16. She took this to heart and, after overhearing Lori's story about Valentine, invited him back to Enchatria High by using her uncanny ability to mimic. The two schemed to destroy Lori and Clyde's relationship, Scarlett willing to go at any cost but eventually being thwarted in the end, facing even more humiliation after the ghouls splashed mud all over her. Scarlett did not have much of a part in Lost of the Shell Shores, seeing as she only was seen at the carnival, at which she fell in a pit of tar. And, in "Girls Rule", Scarlett did not play a main role, so to speak, but she did help her fellow students get back at the normies for what they did to the school. In Fusion Magic, Scarlett went with the girls to Henry Vortex's lab. She activated the Time Teleporter, which throws the girls back in time to the year 1814. On the way back, she is fused together with Judy, both of which were mortified. In Rainbow Rocks, Scarlett leads band called Scarlett and the Sapphires name of the song is Tricks Up My Sleeves. In "New York, New York Rocks", Scarlett is invited to New York by Nina. Scarlett assists Nina in her scheme to get Judy and Steve Adams together. After using the broken piece of the Comet to take Steve and Katy's voice, Nina trusted Scarlett to get rid of it and Scarlett agreed to the deal. But Scarlett gets another idea on her way and uses the voices inside to perform on Goodway, until the girls stop her and get the Comet back. Timeline * February 9, 2021: Scarlett Ferris makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Super Building". * February 12, 2021: Scarlett Ferris' first name is revealed through a tweet by her voice actor (though misspelled as Scarlett). * April 15, 2011: Scarlett Ferris' first name is confirmed through "Wizard Trials". * May 28, 2021: Mattel requests the trademark for Scarlett Ferris. * June, 2021: Scarlett Ferris makes her diary debut in Judy's 'School's Out' diary and Wendy's 'School's Out' diary. * July 15, 2021: Scarlett Ferris' profile is published on the ''Enchatria Girls'' website. * July 15, 2021: Scarlett Ferris' profile art is revealed. * July 22, 2021: Scarlett Ferris' first doll is on display at San Diego Comic-Con International. * Early December, 2021: Scarlett Ferris' first doll is released as part of the 'Campus Stroll' series. Though the trademark is Scarlett Ferris, the doll is sold as Scarlett. * February 13, 2022: Scarlett Ferris makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Why Do Girls Fall in Love?". * November 17, 2022: Mattel requests the trademark for Scarlett. Notes * The first part of her name comes from the Japanese word scar, meaning "ferris", making her name a pun on the words "ferris wheel". * Her ability to mimic anyone's voice or accent is a reference to the term "copycat". * On the dolls and in the artwork, Scarlett has a human-like nose, but in the cartoon, she has a superhuman's nose. * Her Power Ghouls alter ego Star Catastrophe is based on the Green Lantern character Star Sapphire. * Her birthday is August 20, 2005 making her zodiac sign a Leo. Gallery TBA Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Sapphires Category:Cheer Squad members Category:Girlfriends book characters Category:Generation 1 characters Category:Generation 2 characters Category:Enchatria Girls Diaries characters